Core Game Mechanics (CCW)
Here are the core game mechanics of the Celtheste: Civil War game. This page is updated as new mechanics are revealed. Character Progression Central to the progress of the game is how your character grows, fails, learns, and transforms--what they want and what they will do to get it. >> Fatal Flaw This flaw really could end you. As much as you would like to make decisions for your character, their worst impulses can take over and make decisions for you. Here’s how it works: your Fatal Flaw score falls between 0 and 1. 0 means your fatal flaw has no effect over your decision and 1 means your flaw makes all your decisions for you. So, a score of .13 means that every major decision you make has a 13% chance of being commandeered. Your flaw score + + + rises * Every time the flaw successfully takes control * Every time you make a decision consistent with your flaw * Gradually according to some tba factors Your flaw score - - - lowers * When you resist a flaw three times in a row (more on this later) * When you make three redemptive decisions in a row * Gradually according to some tba factors Character Stats Your character's innate weapon set and toolbox. These traits allow them to perform useful functions in-game. Can be expanded and improved as the game goes on. >>Base of Knowledge How much your character knows about any given topic. Will increase your ability to persuade, perceive, and impress other characters. May reveal and/or unlock story pathways for your character and/or the group to go down. Occasionally aids in passing story checkpoints. Player base of knowledge stacks onto the character’s. That is, whatever the player knows, the character also knows. >>Standing How other characters perceive and treat you according to your background and appearance. Can increase or decrease your ability to persuade and impress other characters. May reveal, hide, unlock, or lock story pathways for your character and/or the group. Sometimes aids in passing story checkpoints. Standing is also modified by your character’s actions and dialogue during the game. >>Networks Who your character is connected to, and who they can draw on for advice or assistance. NPCs from your network can be called on to provide resources and information, assist in missions, or to reveal and/or unlock story pathways. Networked characters are not always reliable, of course, and are available to varying degrees depending on a variety of factors. Also note that Networks are an open channel, so your character may be called on by characters in their networks, or a networked character may enter the game of their own accord. Networks may also aid in passing story checkpoints. >>Skills & Competencies What your character is able to do that others cannot. Can increase chances of mission success. Reveals and/or unlocks story pathways. Often aids in passing story checkpoints. Skills are measured on a scale and can be improved. Specializations are not measured, and are either possessed or not.